Certain vehicles today include a rear camera. Typically the rear camera provides a driver of the vehicle with a view from behind the vehicle when the vehicle is in a reverse driving mode. A rear camera can thus provide the driver with images that are useful for when the driver is operating the vehicle in reverse. However, depending on the circumstances in which the vehicle is being operated in reverse, different views may be desired for the images displayed from the rear camera. For example, a driver may prefer one type of view when parking the vehicle and another type of view when backing the vehicle up into possible rear cross traffic.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for displaying images of a vehicle rear camera, for example that provides different types of views or images depending on one or more circumstances as to how the vehicle is being operated in a reverse driving mode. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for such displaying of images of a vehicle rear camera. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.